leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW058
| ja_op= | ja_ed=ポケモン言えるかな？ＢＷ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=米村正二 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=西田健一 | directorn=1 | director=西田健一 | artn=1 | art=志村泉 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW051-BW060| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} A Call for Brotherly Love! (Japanese: デントとポッド兄弟バトル！バオップVSヤナップ A Brotherly Battle between and ! VS ) is the 58th episode of the , and the 715th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 8, 2011 and in the United States on April 21, 2012. Blurb Ash decides to get some practice training in while waiting for Clay, the Driftveil City Gym Leader, to return. Meanwhile, our heroes are surprised to bump into Cilan’s brother, Chili, who has come to challenge Cilan to a battle. Cilan agrees, but when Chili and his Pansear lose to Cilan and Pansage, Chili blames the loss on Pansear, who angrily runs away. Speaking to their other brother Cress (who is still back at the Striaton Gym), Cilan learns that Chili had a long losing streak recently. He asked Cress for advice, but took offense when Cress responded bluntly and honestly, and left the Gym in a huff. Cilan offers to help by evaluating Chili and Pansear’s compatibility as a team. He proclaims their matchup to be perfect—they both like to eat when they’re frustrated or angry, and they both have fiery temperaments—and then suggests that Chili teach Pansear a non-Fire-type move for the sake of balance. They begin by learning SolarBeam, and all our heroes join in for some special training. It takes some real effort and patience, but Pansear is successful! Chili can’t wait to battle again, so Ash offers to battle him with Oshawott. Chili and Pansear put Cilan’s advice to good use, and they win! With his confidence bolstered, Chili bids our heroes goodbye and heads back to the Striaton Gym. Right on time, Nurse Joy informs Ash that Clay has returned to the Gym and is ready to accept Ash’s challenge. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is quietly moving ahead with the plan to summon Thundurus, the Guardian of Lightning... Plot The episode begins with Ash training his , , and for their upcoming Gym battle against Driftveil City Gym Leader, Clay. A voice suddenly calls out to Cilan, and they turn to find Chili standing in the doorway. Cilan inquires his brother's reason for being there, and Chili responds that he decided to take after Cilan and travel, leaving Cress solely in charge of the Gym. He then asks Cilan to battle against him to see how much he's improved since they last met. Cilan accepts the challenge, and Ash volunteers to be referee. Chili wastes no time sending out and Cilan greets the High Temp Pokémon and sends out . The two Pokémon shake hands and exchange friendly greetings, and Ash wishes them both good luck, which Iris remarks that he should focus as a referee. Chili comments that Cilan is at a disadvantage, but Cilan states that it was how their Gym's functioned, and Chili reminds him that he's a Pokémon Connoisseur and that he should enforce type efficiency. Cilan tells him to save his comments for the end of the battle, and Chili orders Pansear to launch a . Pansage dodges, and Pansear uses , which Pansage again dodges. Chili accuses Cilan of running away, and orders another Flamethrower that is dodged. Pansear then uses and charges toward Pansage, when Cilan orders Pansage to use . This knocks Pansear back, and Chili orders it to use . Pansage dodges with , knocks Pansear off its feet, then finishes it with . Ash declares Cilan the winner, and Pansage quickly runs over and helps Pansear to its feet. Chili recalls Pansear, who evades the Poké Ball's light and shouts angrily at Chili. Chili blames Fire Blast's miss for their loss, which further enrages Pansear. Ash and Iris comment that the two of them fighting is shameful, and Cilan states that Chili is the one at fault for their loss. Chili begins to pin the blame on Pansear once again, but he is scorched by Pansear's Flamethrower. He shouts angrily at the Pokémon, who then runs away. Fed up, Chili leaves the battlefield. Iris states that Cilan should go after Chili, but he feels the best course of action would be to get information from Cress first. The trio travel to the Pokémon Center and Cilan calls Cress on the video phone, where he learns that Chili ran away from the Gym. Cilan informs Cress that Chili claimed to have left to study, and Cress reveals that Chili had been grieving over his losing streak. Cress remarked that it's a Gym Leader's duty to lose to challengers in the end, but Chili wasn't satisfied by how quickly he is defeated. Cress contemplates the reason for Chili's loss, and decides that Chili is too aggressive in his style of battling. This angers Chili, who denounces their brotherly bond, and runs away. Cress grieves over angering Chili, but Cilan encourages him that he'll figure out how to help Chili, which brightens Cress's spirits. Iris comments on Chili's quick temper, but Cilan remarks that it's their differences as brothers that compliment each other, and that's how they're able to help each other with their troubles. With that knowledge, Cilan knows exactly where Chili has run away to after their battle. They find Chili scarfing down a pile of doughnuts in a local doughnut shop, and Cilan says that he was informed by Cress that Chili ran away. Chili accuses Cress of being arrogant, but Cilan claims that Cress is very worried about him. Chili ignores Cilan's comment and states that Cress is probably relieved that he's gone. Cilan reminds him of their bond as triplets, and Chili remorsefully admits that he got frustrated since he didn't have any answers for his problems and decides to fill Cilan in completely. Chili admits that he's hasty and aggressive during battles, but wasn't willing to accept it after hearing it from Cress. After some time to think, he decided that he should change his style of battle. He learned from a Nurse Joy that Cilan was nearby and decided to seek out his advice. Cilan happily accepts to perform an evaluation of Chili and Pansear as a Pokémon Connoisseur. Iris comments that they don't know where Pansear went after it ran away, and Ash volunteers to split up to look for it. However, Chili states that he knows exactly where Pansear is. They find Pansear sitting in a tree eating apples, and Ash comments on the similarities between Chili and Pansear. Chili calls out to Pansear, apologizing for his behavior earlier, but Pansear throws one of the apples at him. Cilan then decides Pansage should talk to it, and Pansage climbs up the tree and talks it over with Pansear. Iris is astonished by how alike Pansage and Pansear are to their Trainers, which embarrassed Chili. Pansear is still upset at Chili, so he climbed the tree and apologized once again, announcing that together with Pansear, he wants to start the first Gym in Unova, pleading that Pansear forgive him so they can meet that goal. Pansear accepts Chili's apology, and the two join Cilan back on the ground for an evaluation. Meanwhile on Milos Island, is getting their next scheme underway, vandalizing the shrine dedicated to . Back at Driftveil City, Cilan begins his evaluation by going over Pansear's traits; Since Pansear's Ability is , and Chili himself is a glutton, he and Pansear compliment each other. Then the fact that Pansear's attacks get more powerful when enraged, it again fits well with Chili, and Cilan diagnoses that Chili and Pansear are the perfect combination. Next he evaluates Pansear's moves; Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Flame Charge, and Fire Blast. He states that the move set is too simple and is imbalanced. He then suggests Pansear learn a new move of a different type to replace Flamethrower or Fire Blast. Chili asks what his suggestion would be, and Cilan deducts that because of Pansear's weakness to moves, it should learn SolarBeam, a move. Iris asked why he didn't suggest a defensive move, and Cilan responds that a defensive move would taint Chili and Pansear's battle style, and Chili remarks that the best defense is a good offense. Chili is completely satisfied with Cilan's deduction, and excited to get started with training. Cilan explains that it's thanks to his travels with Ash and Iris that he was able to come up with such an accurate deduction. With the evaluation over, Cilan announces it is time to begin training. Cilan explains that a Pokémon must absorb the sun's energy, so the group and their Pokémon stand tall soaking up the sun's rays. He then explains that a Pokémon will focus that energy to a single point and then fire it in a powerful beam, as Pansage demonstrated. Pansear then attempted to mimic Pansage's actions, but fails. Cilan tells it not to be discouraged, as it wasn't sure to get it right the first time. Pansear then engages in rigorous training with the other Pokémon, after which it is able to successfully able to perform SolarBeam. Cilan then explains the pros of Pansear's other moves, and this pumps Chili up and makes him eager to try out Pansear's new attack in a battle. Ash offers to battle to get ready for his upcoming Gym match, and Chili accepts. They make their way to the Battle Club and comes out of his Poké Ball before Ash could choose a Pokémon. Chili asks that Ash use Oshawott since he's trying to overcome Water's advantage of him, so Ash accepts. Pansear starts off with Fire Blast, which Oshawott evaporates with . Pansear then immediately comes in with a Fire Punch, which is countered by . Pansear charges in with Flame Charge, and Oshawott attacks with , and then gets hit by Fire Punch. As he's flying through the air, Oshawott comes back with , which Pansear manages to dodge, then dissolve with Fire Punch. Oshawott then attacks with a barrage of Razor Shells, which Pansear blocks again and again. Pansear endures the attacks until it becomes completely enraged and turns that rage into SolarBeam, which knocks out Oshawott. Overjoyed, Chili runs towards Pansear, who jumps into its Trainer's arms and the two embrace each other in a hug. That evening, Chili thanks Cilan for all his help and advice and announces that he'll return to the Striaton Gym to help Cress. The two brothers then bid each other farewell, and Pansage waves goodbye to Pansear who rides joyously on its Trainer's shoulder. Nurse Joy then comes out of the Pokémon Center and informs Ash that Clay has returned, so he looks forward to challenging him. The episode ends with a mysterious lightning storm brewing over Milos Island. Major events * Chili meets up with in Driftveil City. * Cilan's Pansage is revealed to know . * Cilan and Pansage battle Chili and and win. * prepares for the final stage of their plan to capture the , by destroying the shrine of . * Chili and Pansear battle and and win. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Chili * Cress * Nurse Joy Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * (multiple) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: M15 / . * The training scene with Chili's Pansear pays homage to the first movie. ** Incidentally, the film Rocky takes place in which is known as "The City of Brotherly Love". This connection is subtly referenced in both the Japanese and English titles for this episode; Philadelphia's nickname is rendered in Japanese as "兄弟愛の街", which uses the same characters for "brother" as does the title for this episode ("兄弟"). * This marks the second time after Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut? that has been a referee. Errors * When hits with , the inside of his ears is the same color as his upper torso. BW058 error.png|Pansage's ears error Dub edits In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |el= |it= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |vi= }} 058 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan de:Ein Ruf nach brüderlicher Liebe! es:EP720 fr:BW058 it:BW058 ja:BW編第58話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第58集